peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 December 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-12-21 ; Comments *Start of show: "Boy, am I glad to be home!" *Christmas special live from Peel Acres. As well as the session artists, the carol-singing choir also included members of Broken Dog, Rob from Monograph, Jason from Clearlake, production staff, family members, friends and locals. The local bell-ringers from Bucksall make their first appearance on the show. *David Gedge of Cinerama plays the guitar despite suffering an "industrial injury" to his hand. *Adrian Henri's death had been announced that morning, so Peel played a track of his (that he also happened to produce) and recounts that they amongst other things, they had watched the television coverage of when man first walked on the moon together. *Peel explains that the carols are done at one end of the house and everything else is done at the other, so he has to dash between them. This may go some way to explaining the slight sense of disorganisation about the show. Several times he starts playing the previous record again and on two occasions the wrong record is played. Sessions * (All live from Peel Acres, and all no known commercial release) * Cinerama #7 * Wisdom of Harry #2 * Herman Dune #2 * Murry The Hump #2 Tracklisting File d begins *Sam Lightnin' Hopkins: Merry Christmas (Bluesville) *Half Man Half Biscuit: It's Cliched To Be Cynical At Christmas (CD-Trouble Over Bridgwater) Probe Plus *Cinerama: Christmas Song (Peel Session) *Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night (Compilation LP-Yard Style Christmas) Mic Productions *Bellringers: Unto Us Is Born A Son / O Come All Ye Faithful / I Saw Three Ships *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Hwaingerdd Mair (Compilation CD-It's A Cool Cool Christmas) Jeepster *Choir: Hark, The Herald Angels Sing *James Brown: Please Come Home For Christmas (LP - James Brown Sings Christmas Songs) *Airport Girl: Glitterball (LP - A Christmas Gift from Fortuna Pop) Fortuna Pop *Wisdom of Harry: I Will Cry At Christmas (Peel Session) File d ends *Elvis Presley: Santa Claus Is Back In Town *George Jones: Lonely Christmas Call (Compilation CD-Bummed Out Christmas) (Rhino) *Choir: Once In Royal David's City :(JP: 'In case discerning listeners noticed that my distinctive and lovely voice dropped out at the end of the first verse, that's 'cos Anita the producer, who's standing next to me, stuck her fingers in her ears, which I thought was absolutely uncalled-for.') *Otis Redding: Merry Christmas Baby (played in error instead of Chuck Berry, see below) *Snow Patrol: When I Get Home For Christmas (Compilation CD-It's A Cool Cool Christmas) Jeepster *Herman Dune: Chanukkah In Florida (Peel Session) *Herman Dune: not given (Peel Session) *Aislers Set: The Snow Doesn't Fall (LP - A Christmas Gift from Fortuna Pop) Fortuna Pop *John Fahey: Medley: Hark, The Herald Angels Sing / O Come All Ye Faithful (LP - The New Possibility: John Fahey's Guitar Soli Christmas Album) Takoma *Adrian Henri: Adrian Henri's Last Will And Testament (LP - The Incredible New Liverpool Scene) *Chuck Berry: Run Rudolph Run *Choir: The First Noel *Salem Travelers: Every Year We Say Merry Christmas *Low: Just Like Christmas (Christmas EP) Kranky *Johnny & Jon: Christmas In Vietnam (Compilation CD-Bummed Out Christmas) (Rhino) *Murry The Hump: Walking In A Winter Wonderland (sung in Welsh) (Peel Session) *Jah Irie Chorus & Dean Fraser: Here Comes the Sensi Man (LP - Yard Style Christmas) *Elvis Presley: Oh Little Town Of Bethlehem *Eddie Campbell: Santa's Messin' With The Kid *Choir: The Twelve Days of Christmas *Low: The Little Drummer Boy (Christmas EP) Kranky *Charlie Parker: White Christmas *Grandaddy: Alan Parsons In A Winter Wonderland (Compilation CD-It's A Cool Cool Christmas) Jeepster JP had intended to play 'I Believe in Father Christmas' by Six by Seven instead of this. File ;Name *a) Peel 21-12-2000a.mp3 *b) Peel 21-12-2000b.mp3 *c) 2000 FF XMAS SPECIAL PARTS 1,2,3 (note incorrect file names) *d) jp001219 NOTE: file misdated *e) jp001221- ;Length *a) 00:61:49 *b) 00:58:13 *c) 00:44:09, 00:44:01, 00:46:00 *d) 02:04:51 (from 01:26:36 to end) *e) 01:59:47 ;Other *Next year's Christmas special from Peel Acres followed a similar format to this and saw the return of the local bell ringers. See 20 December 2001. Two of the songs played tonight (those by Sam Lightnin' Hopkins and Tamlins And Trinity) were also aired in the 2001 show. *All shared via Peel Mailing List. *c) Many thanks to brockleyal! *d) & e) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) http://www.mediafire.com/?zmft3x1jq0o *b) http://www.mediafire.com/?nyyqm3z2myk *c) Mooo (Zip file) *d) Mooo *e) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Christmas Category:Max-dat Tapes